Dan Reaper
by dpphan333
Summary: AU.DxS In a Danny Phantom alternate universe, Danny Fenton's life was incredibly normal...until his twenty-first birthday, that is. Now he's the Devil's bounty hunter, trapping escaped souls from Hell. The only question is--what is his true motive? HIATUS


I wanted to have a Danny Phantom (non-humoristic-...well-kinda-humoristic-...oh,-never-mind!)-parody of the show **Reaper**, because both of the series rule. Also, notice that the storyline of **Reaper** won't be totally copied/altered into this DP version of it, as there will be things different. Also, some Danny Phantom characters will be a bit different to fit with the **Reaper** universe.

_**This is not a crossover!**_

**Character List (not all the characters appear in this chapter)**

**Danny – Sam**

**Jazz – Keith **

**Tucker – 'Sock'**

**Sam – well, somewhat-Andi, but not really, as the role of Andi's character is incredibly different**

**Dash – Ted (perfect, lol)**

**Vlad – the Devil (who else!?)**

**Mr. and Mrs. Oliver – Jack and Maddie (obviously)**

**The ghosts – escaped souls (uh, duh!)**

**Kwan– Ben (the character is a bit different)**

**Valerie Gray – Josie**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or __**Reaper**_

"Normal talk."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_A demon's speech is fully italicized, even the quotation marks."_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Reaper Phantom**_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was your average, 20-year-old college drop-out. Well, that's what most people thought, including him. (Until his twenty-first birthday, at least, but we'll get to that soon enough.) He has rather long raven black hair and light and somewhat icy blue eyes.

Danny woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. Groaning softly, he stood up and groggily walked towards his bathroom door. He entered the bathroom...and opened his eyes completely, a confused look on his face. Spinning around, he noted that the door was closed. He hadn't opened it. Danny thought to himself, _'How...what...but...I didn't...weird.' _He shook his head and continued to get ready.

A few minutes later, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of a birthday cake on the table. Somebody—a female—spoke up in a sarcastic voice, "Wow, you actually got up in time for work on your birthday."

Danny sighed and glared at his older sister, Jazz, and replied in annoyance, "Leave me alone, _Jasmine_, and go to your own job—oh, sorry, I meant to say college. Sorry. Sorry everybody!" He mockingly waved as if there were other people in the room, "Sorry about that! It slipped out! Sorry, really! I'm just not used to it!"

"Ugh, you're so immature." Jazz rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Danny shouted after her, "Looks who's talkin'!" No response. He mumbled under his breath darkly, opening the fridge casually. He suddenly gasped as a whisp of blue mist leaked out of his mouth.

'_What the hell? Hmph, must be colder in the fridge then I thought!'_ He mentally joked. Danny shrugged and pulled out a Coke™. He tried to drink it, but he choked out both the sip of liquid and blue mist. _'Ugh, I must be sick...but I can't call in sick _again_.'_ Sighing, he briefly wondered where his parents were, but decided he'd talk to them later.

Besides, he was late enough already.

———————————————————————————

Danny casually entered the Work Bench, Amity Park's only local department store. His best friend, Tucker Foley, was there to welcome him. Both boys said simultaneously, "Hey."

Danny suddenly shouted, "_Jinx_! You owe me a soda!!"

"Damn..." Tucker groaned. He then grinned and held out a hand, "You got me fair and square. Mostly square." Danny glared playfully. The boys high-fived (Tucker: "_Ouch_! Dude, you need to stop underestimating your own strength already!") when suddenly a female voice spoke up, startling Danny—mostly because it said his name!

"Hey, Danny..." The female's voice sounded a bit shy. Danny looked at surprise as Sam Manson smiled at him, looking just as shy as she sounded.

'_Ok, Fenton, keep it cool. She's just a girl. She's just a girl. She's just a girl. She's just a girl...who...you happen to have known since sixth grade...but still just a girl! Just an average, ordinary, cute, amazing, smart—ARGH!' _"Uh...h-heh, Sam." _'Well, that wasn't so bad. Better then last Friday, at least. That was awkward. Wait...oh, crap, now we're in an awkward silence.' _He was right. Danny and Sam stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

Sam blushed slightly and averted her gaze, "We, uh, should get to work."

"Uh, right." Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They both stared at each other for a few more seconds before they quickly turned away, Danny back to Tucker and Sam to the direction she walked in from.

Tucker rolled his eyes and watched Sam walk off before sarcastically speaking, "Wow, smooth move, Juliet."

Danny was genuinely, confused, "Don't you mean Romeo, 'cause I'm the guy?"

"No, I meant to call you Juliet." ... "OW! That hurt!"

Danny glared, "Whatever. Come on, gimme' my apron before you-know-who comes."

He quickly put on his Work Bench apron with the tag featuring his name on it in fancy handwriting (thanks to Sam, not himself). (Tucker's name was written messily (but still easily read) as he refused to let Sam do it for him.)

———————————————————————————

Later that day, Danny was doing inventory when the blue mist swirled out of his mouth again, _'How...but...what...I mean...huh? How can I see my breath? It's not that cold!...And why is it blue?'_

"All excellent questions." A voice spoke from behind him. Danny spun around to see a middle-aged man with dark blue eyes and gray hair. He was wearing a nice, black business suit. His skin was rather pale, though not as pale as Sam's.

Danny asked, "Who...who are you?" _'Who let him in? Dash hates old people!'_

The man glared, "I am not old!...Well, I guess I am...hm...never really thought of it that way..." He looked thoughtful.

Danny jumped, _'You can...hear my thoughts?'_

"Yes, but it takes a good deal of energy, my dear boy, so _please_ speak your mind." The man smirked in amusement.

"Uh, right. Look, I don't know who you are, but you're creeping me out, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Danny nervously clenched and un-clenched his fists.

The man rolled his eyes but put his hands up in surrender, "As you wish. I'll see you later...Danny." He smirked and walked towards the door.

Danny was confused, _'How'd he know my name!?'_

"It's on your name-tag."

"GAH!...How does he do that...?" Danny frowned. He sighed, "Oh, well." He continued to work, quickly forgetting about the mysterious/really creepy man. For now, at least.

———————————————————————————

He was finally done work for the day. Danny's eyes widened when he saw that his keys were in the ignition already—and the door was locked. Swearing under his breath, he pulled with all his might, but the door wouldn't open (obviously). He growled and kicked the door before turning away and frowning.

How was he supposed to get in, now!? How could he be such an idiot!?

Turning back to the door, he froze when he saw the keys inside where gone. Danny hesitantly reached into his pocket, finding the very same key that was just inside the car.

He shook his head and thought, unlocking the door, _'And I thought this day wouldn't get any weirder...'_

———————————————————————————

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny entered his house. His parents were sitting in the living room. Maddie, his mother, looked up at Danny, sighed, and walked out of the room. Danny blinked, "Uh...what's going on?" _'More weirdness...'_

Jack, Danny's father, sighed softly, "Danny...son...I need to speak to you." Danny sat down across from his father and nodded at the larger man, knowing that whatever his father needed to say, it must be serious. Danny had never seen his father so...serious before. Jack sighed again, "Danny, my boy...before you were born...me and your mother...sold...sold your...soul. To the Devil."

There was an awkward silence.

Danny burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat and hit the floor hard. Soon, he was actually _crying_ he was laughing so hard, which looked actually really amusing. Jack just stared quietly as his son literally rolled with laughter. Once Danny managed to stop laughing, he stood up, panting softly.

The literally-soulless young adult stared into Jack's serious eyes and asked, "Are you...being serious?" Jack nodded. "Oh...why would you do something like that?"

"Wait, you believe me?" Jack asked, surprised, but hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. You've never been serious like this before, and you'd never make up something like this. Plus, weird things have been happening today, that I really can't explain." Danny sighed. He froze as he looked at his arm, which slowly began to go transparent, until he could barely see it. The soulless boy experimentally moved his transparent arm down to touch the chair he was sitting in. It went _through_ his seat, as if his arm didn't even exist. He yelled in fear, removing his arm from the seat and shaking it rapidly until it regained a solid form.

Jack's eyes widened, "Huh...that was...uh...interesting."

Danny clutched his chest and mumbled, "Yeah...interesting. Wait, why would you and mom sell me soul to...you know." He gulped slightly.

Jack sighed, "Back then, we didn't want another child after Jazz. _He_ promised that no matter what, we couldn't have another child. Err, nine months later..." He motioned to Danny.

"Oh...wow." Danny muttered, shocked.

"Our side of the deal was that our first born son's soul would be owned by _him_." Jack continued, "We thought we would cheat him because we didn't even have a son, but, uh...well, you came, and...he said that, when the time comes that he needed you, then...you'll have to listen to him." Jack frowned slightly.

Danny shook his head, "What would he need _me_ for? I'm just an average guy!" His whole body went transparent and he fell through the seat with a yelp.

Jack smiled, "Who can do that?"

"...I heard that."

———————————————————————————

The next day at the Work Bench, Danny was nervously looking around, his Work Bench apron on as well as his name tag. Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok, dude?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm...fine." Danny sighed. He still hadn't told _anyone_about the fact the Devil owns his soul...but who would believe him?

"Fenton!" Dash Baxter, a fellow employee, growled as he stomped over to Danny and Tucker.

"Uh, yes, Dash?" Danny gulped nervously. His arm lost it's 'existence', you could say, as it was transparent again, so he quickly hid it behind his back so nether Dash nor Tucker could see it.

Dash smirked, "I have a date with Valerie tonight. Think you and Foley can work the late shift?" Tucker growled softly—Valerie was his ex-girlfriend, and, unfortunately, Dash's new girlfriend. This was a fact that the man liked to rub in Tucker's face both subtly and very, very non...subtly.

Danny glared, "Dash, I can't. I have...uh...important things to do." _'Like, go home and sleep...and make sure no-one finds out about my true weirdness...'_

Dash glared back, "You have no _choice_, Fenton. Who's the superior employee." Danny glared even more. "That's what I thought. Good luck tonight, Fenton." He smirked and walked off.

Danny growled softly, his eyes flaring a crimson red color instead of their usual icy blue. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, let him go."

"...Fine. He'll pay for this, though." Danny vowed darkly, eyes fading to blue again as he sat down. He mumbled, "I can't believe it. What does Val see in that guy, again?"

"I dunno, but it's certainly not his intelligence." Snickered Tucker. Danny laughed but suddenly gasped as a swirl of blue mist escaped his mouth. Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Uh, what was that?"

"Err, nothing." _'That happened yesterday before that weirdo guy showed up...uh, oh.'_ Danny shuddered.

Tucker frowned, "You ok?"

Danny gulped as he saw the middle-aged man walk casually into one of the many aisles of the Work Bench. He then replied to Tucker, a bit sarcastically, "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"About _Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm_?" Tucker teased.

"No!...Kind of." Danny mumbled, embarrassed. Tucker snickered. The soulless man glared, "Oh, who wants your opinion!"

"What? I'm just laughing at the fact that you can like somebody so much and not even tell her! I mean, seriously, dude, what is wrong with you!?" Tucker waved his arms.

Danny sighed, "Uh, like this?" He stood up and walked off in annoyance. While he was about to walk around the corner, his foot went intangible and he tripped. Sam had been walking around the corner at that moment, which meant Danny collided with her and—since he was falling—he knocked both of them down.

The two yelped as they hit the ground. Their eyes widened as they stared at other, noses touching gently. Both of them blushed deeply. They didn't hear Tucker laughing (well, they could, but they didn't care).

"D-Danny...?" Sam stammered, still blushing furiously.

"Oh, uh, s-s-sorry, Sam." Danny nervously gulped, standing up. He tried helping Sam up, but him getting to hold her hand freaked him out a bit, causing both his arms, including the one he was trying to pull up the goth girl, went intangible. Sam yelled in surprise as Danny's insubstantial arm phased through her hand, causing her to fall to the ground. Danny gasped and he tried to regain tangibility in his arms.

"Whoa..." Sam whispered, seeing Danny's non-existent arms.

Danny gulped, quickly hiding his arms behind his back, "Err, uh, I...uh...can...um...explain...I think."

Sam stood up, forgetting about the fact he had dropped her, and forced Danny into showing her his still-intangible arms. She frowned, "It's like...they don't exist..." She experimentally tried to touch his arm, but wasn't able to.

Danny tried to pull away, but the goth girl had a surprising amount of strength, "Please, don't tell anyone! People already think I'm a freak, them finding out I'm a...well, I don't know what I am...all I know is that...supposedly, uh...the...Devil...owns my soul." He winced slightly at Sam's shocked look.

"Oh, no..." Sam muttered.

"...What?" Danny asked, confused.

"It can't be...but there isn't any other explanation...uh, Dash!" Sam called out. Dash peeked out from his office and asked what she wanted. Sam replied with an (obviously strained) flirty voice, "Do you think I can have some...time off. I need to...cool off." _'I will never stop washing my mouth after this...!' _"And, uh, maybe you could join me...later."

Dash was going to reply with a flat out 'no', when Sam let her pony-tail out and then took off her Work Bench uniform, showing she was at least ten times hotter then he originally thought. Dash stared wide-eyed and said, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...yeah...sure...why not...?" Sam smiled (a forced one) and backed away before dashing off, dragging Danny with her. Dash shouted, "Hey, I didn't say you could let Fentini go with you!" Sam looked back around the corner with a flirty look. "...Just...go..."

Once Danny and Sam were out of the Work Bench, Sam shouted in rage and began washing her mouth out with a water fountain nearby. Danny raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Sam glared at him, "What do you think? Do you honestly think I do that often?"

"No, but...is it really that bad?" Danny blinked.

"It was _Dash_. _Dash_!" Sam waved her arms.

Danny smiled, "Good point. Anyway, what were you talking about?"

Sam frowned seriously, "You need to come with me, Danny. There's something you need to say."

She took Danny's hand in her own and dragged him off again. Danny's arm phased out, so she tried the other. It went intangible, too. She glared at him. Danny put his insubstantial arms up in surrender, "I'm not doing it on purpose! It's just...I've never...held a girl's...hand before." He blushed. Sam stared at him blankly before blushing as well.

"Oh...um...just follow me, then." She sighed and ran off. The soulless man followed her, not sure what else to do—certainly not go back to work...

Sam groaned when she reached her car (a nice black one that Danny wondered how she afforded). Danny asked, "What is it?"

Sam sighed, "I can't believe I actually locked the doors...and my keys are inside! Now what!" She slammed her fists down on the top of the car in anger. Danny winced—he could swear there were actual dents in the car now...not to mention there was probably an earthquake in China.

"Well, uh...maybe I can help." Danny said, optimistically.

"How?" Sam asked, "I mean, if you go intangible, you might not be able to regain a solid form again!"

"Intangible? Is that what it's called?...I mean, no, I have a different idea. I did something by accident yesterday when _I_ locked myself out..." He concentrated on the keys inside Sam's car and they suddenly disappeared. Sam jumped, as she had been looking at them when they vanished. She gasped when the keys appeared on top of the car.

Sam whispered, "That's...I mean...how'd you...I just...I mean..._wow_!" She smiled, impressed, "Thanks, Danny! You're the best!"

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Uh, well...you know...just...doin' my job." Sam rolled her eyes at him and unlocked her door, simultaneously locking all the doors with her own. She then looked at Danny pointedly. "...What?"

"Well? Are you gonna get in?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, uh, right. Duh, me." Danny grinned, running on the other side of the car and hopped in eagerly. As they drove off, he asked, "Is that...is that button labeled with the picture of a missile?"

Sam smiled nervously, "Uh...no?" A pause. "DON'T TOUCH IT...!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! "..."

"...How is your car able to fire missiles?"

"..."

"...Sam?"

"...I'll tell you another time. For now, we have to get out of here before someone notices we blew up a trash can."

———————————————————————————

Danny asked, "Why won't you tell me why exactly your car has a missile launcher...and why your 'apartment' is a huge house?"

Sam sighed, exasperated, "Fine...I'm filthy stinkin' rich. Happy, now?"

There was a silence. Danny watched as Sam searched through a box filled with nothing but books. She had a slightly impatient look on her face, her tongue stuck out a bit at the side of her mouth. Danny smiled, _'She's so cute...'_ It was then that Sam began to pout slightly in thought. _'...Even cuter. Man, no wonder Dash was speechless!...Why'd she put her hair back into a pony-tail? Oh, well. Her choice, I guess.'_

"Uh, do you _have_ to think about me like that aloud?" Sam suddenly said, making Danny jump in surprise.

"I-I'm not talking aloud!" _'Jeez, that's what creepy-old man did, too!...Wait...is she related to him or something?'_

"Creepy old...oh, no, it's even worse then I thought before!" Sam gasped. She then had a panicked look on her face as she threw books flying through the air, trying to find the one she needed.

Danny went intangible (willingly, this time) so a book phased through him. Becoming solid again, the soulless boy asked, "So, uh...what exactly do you think is wrong with me, again?"

Sam sighed and looked at him seriously, "The Devil your parents sold your soul to...is my...um...he's my...grandpa..."

"_What_?" Hissed Danny, shocked.

The goth girl sighed softly, "Yeah, yeah...I know, it's probably every goth's dream, but it's not all great!...Though he does send me gifts. I'm looking for one that I recognized had your name on it, but I didn't really think about it—here it is!" She pulled out a piece of parchment, eagerly holding it up. Sam held it out to Danny, who took it and began reading it. He didn't bother reading aloud, since he guessed Sam heard him reading it mentally.

'_Daniel James Fenton's soul, born June 6__th__, 1987. shall from henceforth be the property of Vladimir Masters, also known as Plasmius, also known as Satan, also known as blahblahblahblahblah...what, I have to listen to his every demand as long as it is related to a serious problem he has!? What the hell is this thing!?'_

"It's your Contract. Don't even try destroying it, even grandpa isn't powerful enough to do such a thing." Sam shrugged.

Danny stared at her and half-joked, "So...you're the spawn of Satan, huh?"

Sam sighed, "Y...yeah. I mean, I understand if you never want to see me again...or even blame me, 'cause, I mean, I'm _his_ decendant, and I mean...he owns your soul and...I mean..." She stammered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't blame you for anything. And...I mean, even if I didn't want to ever see you again, we do work together, so I wouldn't really have a choice. Besides...we're friends, aren't we?" Danny smiled.

"...You, um, really like me, don't you?" Sam blushed slightly, brushing her hair out of her eyes a bit shyly.

"Did you have to read my mind to know that?"

"Honestly? No. You're incredibly obvious." Sam smirked.

Danny grinned nervously, "Yeah, well...um...so...now what?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well...I guess I can help with controlling your new powers. There will be more then just going through things, teleporting stuff, and telepathy, you know. Bonding time...between us...I guess..." She blushed slightly.

"Great." Danny groaned. He had meant what happened now in their relationship, but this would do... "Will I start flying or something?" Sam didn't respond, a sheepish look on her face. "...Oh, no, please tell me I won't...!"

"Don't worry," Sam interupted, "it probably won't happen until you are asleep, so you might wake up hovering. Other then that, you can't fly unless you get powerful enough to form your own spectral form in which you can—"

"Wait, my own spectral _what_?" Danny asked, confused.

Sam sighed, "Look, I'll explain some more tomorrow, ok? I need to think about what we need to do about...you know." She coughed.

Danny sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Sam smiled at him and nodded. The soulless man then quickly left, hoping that he would be able to deal with all this weirdness the next day...or, at least, learn to accept it a bit more...

———————————————————————————

Danny, in his Work Bench apron, reached towards a cart the next day. He jumped as green sparks surged from his outstretched palm, hiding the handle on the cart and pushing it flying at a high speed, right into the back of another cart in the place where all the carts need to go. Danny stared at his hand wide-eyed.

"You really need to work on controlling these powers." Sam noted casually. Danny sighed tiredly. Sam added, "I mean, you might hurt someone! Or what if somebody sees? We really have to work on this..."

Danny frowned, "You don't have to remind me! Man, why me? Why can't it be somebody else..." He angrily shot another burst of green sparks at another shopping cart, sending it wheeling—right into his car. Sam snickered as Danny yelled in surprise. Danny glared at the goth girl, who smiled innocently. The soulless man mumbled under his breath angrily.

Sam sighed, smile vanishing, "Are you...gonna' be ok?"

Danny smiled at her grimly, "Yeah, I'll be ok, I guess..." His arm phased out and he stumbled a bit, the cart rolling away from him.

Dash suddenly shouted from the front entrance of the Work Bench, "Hey Fen-jerk! You better be working the late shift tonight, or Val will kill me!" Before Danny could respond, Dash stomped back into the building. Danny glared after him, blue eyes suddenly flashing a crimson red.

"Whoa!" Sam jumped at the sight of Danny's glowing eyes and remarked, "I guess I'll have to help you tonight."

"...With what?" Danny asked as his eyes returned to normal.

"It's more serious then I thought after I thought it was more serious then what I originally thought!" Sam said. Danny stared at her blankly. The goth girl sighed in annoyance, "It's just really bad, ok? You're capable of already making your eyes a different color, which means you're increasingly close to forming a spectral form!"

"What _is_ a spectral form?" Danny asked as he put away another cart.

Sam explained, "It's basically a ghost-like form that some daemons are capable of creating for themselves. They are able to access it at will once it's finished being 'created', though actually holding his or her own ghost form depends on how used to it they are."

Danny stared at her, "...How do you know this stuff, anyway?"

"I read up on it in grandpa's books. He never was a reader." Sam shrugged.

"...I still can't believe you're..._his_ granddaughter." Danny shook his head incredulously.

"Yeah, well..." Sam shrugged.

Danny looked at her with a frown, "Wait, wouldn't that mean you'd...I dunno...have 'powers', like me?"

Sam sighed, "I _wish_. I can only do very little things, like being able to read demon's minds, and I can control flames a bit...too bad there has to be fire already." She grinned, "Well, at least, until...oh, you'll find out, but at some times I do gain powers...I'm not telling you when, though." Her eyes glowed mischievously.

"I don't think anybody would be _safe_ if you could create flames." Rolled Danny, not seeing Sam's mischievous smile.

"Heh, yeah...wait, what was that supposed to mean?" Danny chuckled and walked into the Work Bench. Sam walked after him, "Wait! Tell me! Come on!"

———————————————————————————

"Ok, Danny, concentrate." Sam said, later that night. Danny nodded and obediently aimed his hand up at an empty pop can that Sam had placed on an empty shelf. Danny grunted as he shot a barrage of much-larger-then-last-time green sparks that smashed into the can, sending it flying. His eyes widened as he watched the green glow surround his hand. Sam was also impressed, "Yup, you _are_ growing in power...faster then I anticipated..."

Danny gulped, "Is, uh, that a good thing...?"

Sam sighed, "Depends on how you look at it. You will eventually stop climbing up in power, but I'm not sure when. You can't let your powers control your every decision. Remember, you're still human...sort-of...and I'll be there for you if you learn some new power that's annoying you or something." She smiled at her secret crush—or, not so secret, since they both sort-of confessed each others feelings the day before...but that's beside the point.

Danny nodded seriously, "Ok, I get it. Thanks. Um, speaking of friends...what about Tucker?"

"What about him?" Sam asked as she bent down and picked up the smoldering can. She blinked and shook the can a bit so it stopped smoking. _'Wow...awesome.'_

"I mean...should I tell him?" Danny asked as he prepared himself to shoot at the can again. He grinned and fired a few spark, effectively hitting the can from Sam's hands. The goth girl jumped in surprise and glared at him. Danny grinned at her.

Sam then sighed and admitted, "I really don't know. I mean, I know he wouldn't tell anybody...but he might not ever look at you the same way ever again!"

Danny frowned and thought about this as he shot another can off the shelf. He was startled from his thoughts when blue mist escaped his mouth. "Oh, no."

Sam looked at him in confusion, placing another can onto the shelf. She asked, "What's up?"

"I have this power...I think...I see my breath and...then I get a visit from grandpa Manson." Danny shuddered.

"Oh. And...let me guess...it just went off." Winced Sam.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Pretty much."

Sam sighed, "Well, maybe he's just passing by? He's...pretty busy all the time." She winced again.

Danny replied sarcastically, "Yeah, busy, I'm sure."

Sam frowned, "Danny...are you...sure you still want to be my friend? I mean...with me being...related to him and all..." She nervously gulped.

"I hold nothing against you. Or even him. Well, maybe him a little, but, uh...oh, you know what I mean!" He smiled.

"No, no I don't." Sam smiled, "But I'm guessing it was cheesy." Danny stuck his tongue out at her. "Immature, much?" Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"...You're cute when you're criticizing someone." Danny replied in his most charming voice.

Sam snorted, "Whatever." She smiled good-naturedly at him, "Well, I better get goin'. Err, good luck if _he_ does drop by." She then walked off. She paused and added over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning, Danny." The goth girl then ran out the front door of the Work Bench.

Danny stared after her blankly for a moment before asking, "Wait, the morning?...Must've meant when I get to work. Speaking of which...wait, why am I talking out loud to myself?" He slapped himself in the forehead before sighing and standing up. _'Time to close up. I mean, really, who would come at this time at night?'_

He didn't notice the middle-aged man, the Devil, watching him with an evil smirk on his face.

———————————————————————————

The next morning, Danny woke up to see that he had, once again, left his video game running the night before. It had probably been Game Over for hours now. Sighing, he shut off his X-box before throwing on a white t-shirt. He then quickly washed up and ran downstairs. Checking his watch, he was relieved to see he still had two hours before work. _'Oh, well, I'm up anyway.'_ He thought tiredly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Jazz said casually.

"Jazz? What are you still doing here?" Danny asked, genuinely confused.

Jazz shrugged, "I had a fight with my roommate. He's such a jerk!" She growled, stabbing her toast angrily with a fork.

Danny rolled his eyes, "That's what _I_ said, but _nooooooo_..."

Jazz scowled at him for a moment before smirking, "Oh, and by the way...your girlfriend is here."

"Girlfriend...what...what are you talking about?" Danny asked, scratching his forehead in confusion.

"Aw, that comment hurt." Sam stuck her head into the room from the living room, a playful smile on her face.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Oh...that's what you meant by in the morning." Danny smiled sheepishly.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anyway...can you come in here? I was talking to your parents! You never mentioned that had an interest in ghosts! That is so awesome!" Sam giddily (to Danny's shock and slight fear) walked back into the living room.

Jazz stared incredulously, "...And...she's a goth?"

"Yeah...sometimes even I wonder." Danny admitted.

"I heard that!" Sam shouted from the next room. Danny winced before walking after the goth girl.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Danny asked, curiously. His parents and Sam were waiting for him as he sat down in his usual chair.

Sam shrugged, "Just thought I should check up on you and see if you were ok." Danny suddenly phased out and fell through his chair. "Err...at least...to make sure you were...kind-of ok. Are you?"

"No." Danny moaned, phasing up through the chair before becoming tangible again. "I mean, couldn't be better."

Sam sighed, "Look, Danny, I was reading last night a bit more about your...you know...anyway, _he_ stopped by to 'visit his only daughter', aka my mom. He gave me this and said to give it to you." The goth girl pulled something out of a purple, spider-shaped bag on the floor. It was—

"A blank card?" Danny asked, confused. He looked at Sam pointedly.

"Hey, don't look at me...I have no clue what it's supposed to be for. All I know is that he's gonna' visit you later today." Sam shrugged.

"What? Great. Just what I need." The soulless man groaned.

Sam smiled grimly, "Well...look on the bright side!" There was a rather awkward pause as the three Fentons stared at Sam blankly, waiting for her to continue. "...I guess there really is no bright side, but uh...at least they're more bonding time between us! I mean, somebody needs to train you, right?" Sam crossed her arms proudly.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I guess." He paused and grinned, "And there _is_ a bright side—these powers. I mean, yeah, I still need to work on controlling them." He shrugged his intangible arms before they became tangible again, "But they are pretty cool."

Maddie frowned, "I'm still not sure about this...what if _he_ wants to take you away!" Her eyes flared dangerously, "If he even tries, I swear to God I'll—!"

"Mom, I can handle it. Just...trust me, ok? I'm sure I'll just have to do a few little odd jobs for him. Nothing too weird. Uh, right?" He looked at Sam.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam snorted, "My knowledge only goes so far, Dan." She shrugged.

"...Right. Well, I'm sure everything will be fine." Danny stood up, "Now if you excuse me, I have breakfast to"—his powers kicked in and a piece of toast suddenly appeared in his hand, startling everyone in the room except for himself—"...eat...opps." He shrugged and bit into the toast.

"Hey! Where'd my toast go?" Jazz asked from the kitchen. Danny snickered, but stopped when Jazz shouted angrily, "_DANIEL JAMES FENTON!!!_"

Sam asked, "How'd she know it was you?"

Danny smirked, "Twenty-one years of experience of having me as a brother. Uh, maybe I should...get out of here." He gulped and quickly ran out the door before Jazz found him. The soulless man's older sister ran into the room, glared around, and ran out the door after her brother.

"GET BACK HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID THAT, BUT I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!" Jazz screamed.

Danny was heard shouting, "Help meeeeeeeee...!"

Sam stared after them, "Does...that happen often?" The parental Fentons nodded dryly. "...Oh."

———————————————————————————

Danny was walking down one of the aisles of the Work Bench when his 'Devil sense' activated and the middle-aged man suddenly walked around the corner the soulless man was about to walk around. Danny jumped in surprise and backed away nervously, "W...who...?"

"Oh, please, you _must_ know who I am by now, my boy." The man rolled his eyes before offering a hand, "You know my 'name', but please, call me Vlad."

"Uh...riiiiiight...um...I'm...Danny." Danny shook 'Vlad's' hand.

Vlad laughed, "I knew that already, but it was very polite of you to introduce yourself anyway. So, Daniel, enjoying your abilities so far?"

Danny sighed, "A bit, yeah...wait, what are you doing here? What do you want from me?" He glared suspiciously.

"What makes you think I want something?" The Devil asked innocently. Danny continued to glare. Vlad sighed, "Fine, then. I need you to do something for me. Think you can handle it?"

"I can try, can't I?...Uh, it doesn't involve killing someone...does it?" Danny nervously gulped.

"No. You're not ready for that kind of job." Vlad said, off-handily. Seeing Danny's horrified expression, he laughed, "I'm kidding! Kidding! Jeez...take a joke!" Danny glared, but Vlad ignored him and explained, "You see, my boy, I need you to capture someone for me...an escaped soul from Hell itself. Think you can handle _that_, Daniel?" He raised an eyebrow.

Danny blinked, "Uh, well...I dunno'...do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"...Then why do you bother asking?"

Vlad sighed, "Never mind! Anyway, I cannot tell you who the escaped soul is, and how you are going to stop it, but I _can_ give you this..." A green and white thermos suddenly appeared in Danny's hand.

The soulless man jumped, dropping the thermos out of surprise. Danny blinked, kneeled down, and picked it up again. Standing up straight, he asked, "A...thermos? What am I using it for? Soup?" He rolled his eyes.

Vlad glared slightly, "You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out." He waved and suddenly disappeared into thin air. Danny, who was a bit used to it, only jumped slightly before sighing.

"Just great...I better go find Sam." He then walked off quickly, off to find Sam and tell her what happened.

———————————————————————————

"He _what_!?" Sam asked, shocked. She and Danny had their Work Bench aprons on and they were sitting out front of the very same building. Danny had just told her about what had happened with 'dear old grandpa Manson'.

Danny nodded, "Yeah...he just...gave me this thing and left." He held up the thermos and frowned, "Why does it look so...familiar?"

Sam ignored his question and mused, "Perhaps...hm...he wants you to collect a soul for him, right?" Danny nodded. "Then that means that the thermos will somehow help...it's a 'vessel', you could say. They are very rare, and could be any object possible! A Reaper usually has one main vessel which he or she uses to catch most souls—!"

"Wait, 'Reaper'?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well, what you are, I guess." Sam shrugged, "If he wants you collect souls and everything, you're a 'grim reaper' of sorts, except you're collecting the souls of the already-dead...but anyway...there have been a few random attacks lately. The victims were always burned." Danny blinked at her dumbly. "...Ugh, you're so clueless! Look, it's obvious that it's the escaped soul that's attacking all those people. The burns are too horrible to be any normal person's doing."

"Well, then, what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked, confused.

Sam looked thoughtful, "Well...Tuck's dad is fireman..."

Danny sighed, "Well, it's about time I tell him, anyway...I hope he takes it well."

———————————————————————————

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tucker was literally rolling with laughter.

Sam sarcastically remarked, "Well, he's taking it well."

Danny sighed and said seriously, "Tuck, I'm not kidding! Look at me!" Tucker rolled his eyes, looked up...and jumped when Danny shot green sparks out of his hand that sent Tucker's glasses flying into the air. The techno-geek yelped and managed to catch them. Sighing in relief, Tucker put his glassed back on and raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told you! Before I was born, my parent's sold my soul to the Devil, and now I'm supposed to work for him!" Danny waved his arms rapidly.

"...Awesome."

Sam slapped her forehead in exasperation. Danny, however, grinned and helped Tucker up. The two friends high-fived. Danny then asked, "So, uh, think you can help us out?

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, my dad owes me for breaking my PDA last time I visited, anyway." Danny nodded. Tucker then paused and asked, "So...why'd you tell Sam before me?" He crossed his arms and glared slightly.

Sam sighed, "He didn't tell me _willingly_, Foley. It was sort of an accident that I found out, anyway. Besides, I'm useful." She crossed her arms proudly.

"How?" Tucker asked, sarcastically before then adding thoughtfully, "Though, I guess every superhero needs a love interest—OW!"

Danny glared at his best friend, "First of all, I'm not a superhero...much...second..._ex-nah on the Lovebirds-comments-...eh..._" He hissed into Tucker's ear.

Tucker pulled away, "Fine, fine! Jeez..."

"For your information, I've been helping with Danny getting control of his powers." Sam uncrossed her arms and glared, "I have more knowledge on them then Danny himself does, thank you very much."

Tucker looked at Danny for confirmation. Danny nodded a bit sheepishly, "Yeah...she reads a lot of books about the subject of demons and stuff, supposedly."

Tucker shook his head, "What kind of books have those kind of subjects?"

Sam smirked, "The kind that came from Hell itself?"

"She's the spawn of the Spawn of Satan." Danny joked.

"Really? Cool!...Man, why can't my relatives be somehow related to the Devil..." Tucker frowned.

Sam sighed, "Can we just hurry up and get this over with? Where's your dad, Tuck?"

Tucker shrugged, "He works for Amity's own fire station. Why do we need his help, again?"

Danny punched his left fist into his right hand. His two friends looked at him in surprise as the soulless man smiled, "Let's do this."

———————————————————————————

"Well, I guess I do owe you for destroying your PDA." Sighed Mr. Foley. Tucker grinned at Danny and Sam, who smiled back.

Tucker then asked his father, "So...does that mean we can have those suits?" He pointed to the yellow firemen suits. Mr. Foley nodded. Tucker cheered happily and took two of the suits. Danny quickly put on one and Tucker put on another.

Sam asked, "What about me?"

"Uh, hello, fire_men_." Tucker said, pointing to himself and Danny. The soulless man glared at Tucker, who asked, "What?" Sam glared angrily at Tucker and smashed her fist into the dark-skinned man into the face. "OWWW! Hey, that hurt!!"

Danny rolled his eyes and threw Sam a suit, "Here. Uh, thanks Mr. Foley!" Sam put on the suit and the three friends quickly walked outside.

Mr. Foley sighed, "They better return those..."

———————————————————————————

"Ok, so...what's the plan?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny then looked at Sam.

The goth girl sighed, "Well...these suits should be _somewhat_ fireproof, so that means we should be safe. Tucker and I will be the back-up, while you—yes, you, Danny—fight the soul.

"Me? But...I mean...I guess..." Danny gulped. "And...I have been workin' on that spectral form-thingy.

Sam's eyes widened, "Really? D-do you think you can access it long enough to fight?"

Danny narrowed his eyes seriously, "I better be."

Sam stared him quietly, thinking to herself, _'He really has matured a lot since high school...'_ She smiled a bit dreamily. _'I wonder how much…?'_

"Uh, Sam? You ok?" Tucker asked, poking the goth girl, who ignored him and continued to stare into space.

Danny ignored them both, though he did note Sam's weird behavior. He suddenly gasped a whisp of blue mist swirled out of his mouth.

Sam suddenly remarked, regaining 'consciousness', you could say, "I did some research on that. It senses anything of the paranormal, so it could be either my grandpa...or the escaped soul." Danny nodded and struck a pose, about to access his spectral form. The goth girl stopped him, "No, not now! You should wait until you absolutely need to go all ghost-like!"

"Why does he have to wait?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Because I'm not sure how long he'll be capable of actually holding his spectral form! You have to be absolutely careful, Danny. Only...um...'go ghost' unless you absolutely need to in order to catch the soul." The goth girl looked seriously at Danny.

Danny sighed, "Fine. Uh, speaking of the escaped soul—!" There was an explosion and a burst of green—yes, green—flames smashed into him, interrupting the soulless man and sending him flying into a wall painfully.

Tucker and Sam gasped a soon-to-be-almost-infamous gasp, "Danny!" Luckily, Danny recovered rather quickly. The soulless man waved at them to signal that he was ok.

The trio looked over to see what was obviously the escaped soul. It was tall, a male, and had flaming green hair. He had an evil smirk and had what appeared to be a mechanical body. Danny glared angrily, his eyes flaring crimson as he stood up (a bit awkwardly, being in the fireman suit). He suddenly announced, striking a pose, "I'm...goin' ghost!" Flames surged from his chest and moved along his body. As the flames passed over him, the fireman suit disappeared and was swapped for a black and blue t-shirt with red jeans. His raven black hair was now a snowy white and his icy blue eyes were now a glowing crimson red.

Tucker grinned, "That...is...awesome!" Green flames surged by him, barely touching him, but enough to startle the techno-geek, who yelped, "Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" He glared at the escaped soul, who ignored him and aimed a flaming fist at Sam, who entered a defensive pose.

The soul fired the flames at the goth girl, who jumped over them easily, flipped through the air, and landed kneeling on one knee. Seeing Tucker and Danny's dropped jaws, she smirked, "What? I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Though"—she gulped as the soul turned to her and glared menacingly—"some, uh, help would be appreciated, Danny!"

Danny quickly flew forward, his legs fusing into a red whisp beneath him for a moment until he landed on the floor, legs and all. He was standing protectively in front of Sam when he said in a deeper-then-usual voice, sounding serious, _"That's Reaper, Sam."_ He smirked slightly.

Sam smiled, "How creative of you."

The ghost boy shrugged before suddenly putting his hands out, forming a small wall of green energy that protected himself and the goth girl from flames that continued to push against the shield. 'Reaper' winced slightly before growling, his worry melting into determination. The green energy suddenly exploded forward, destroying the flames and smashing into the escaped soul, sending it flying.

Tucker whistled, "That was cool."

"Agreed." Sam admitted, looking genuinely impressed.

Reaper held his forehead painfully, _"Ugh...I don't know how long I can keep this up, guys. What do we do to stop it?"_

Sam frowned, "We have to weaken it first then the vessel will work on it. Water should work."

"The what?" Tucker asked.

"_You'll see when I'm finished."_ Reaper smirked suddenly, flying off, legs fused into a tail again as he moved at a high speed.

Sam thought, _'Man...why is that weirdly hot...?'_

Reaper tackled into the escaped soul, knocking it to the ground. The daemon landed on the ground beside a water hydrant as the soul turned to him angrily, green eyes glowing angrily. Reaper smirked and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers.

The soul growled and spoke for the first time, "I, Skulker, shall destroy you..." He shot a burst of flames. The daemon dodged them easily and clenched green energy in his fist and shot a blast of energy that knocked the soul off balance. Reaper then kicked the fire hydrant so a large stream of water surged into the air. Taking the top of a garbage can, the daemon flew up and made the water stream hit it, redirecting the water at the escaped soul, who screamed in pain, slowly melting into a pile of ashes.

Tucker cheered, "Go, Dan—err, Reaper!"

'_Dan Reaper...that could be my full name in this form.'_ Thought Reaper as he landed on the ground, a few feet away from the pile of ashes that was once Skulker. The daemon pulled out the thermos that Vlad had given him and aimed it at the ashes after uncapping the lid. He spoke up, "I hope I'm right...!" He pressed a button on the thermos and red energy surged from it, sucking the ashes inside. Reaper quickly put the cap back on the thermos.

Sam and Tucker quickly pulled out their suits and ran over to their friend just as the daemon fell to his knees tiredly. Reaper groaned as his spectral form suddenly disappeared with a 'puffing' sound, revealing Danny Fenton where the daemon once was. Danny then fainted out of exhaustion.

Tucker remarked, "Wow, he got really tired from that short fight?"

"He's not used to his spectral form yet." Sam reasoned, lifting Danny up surprisingly easily. "Come on, let's bring him home."

"Fine..." Tucker lifted Danny up by his legs. He winced, "Man, he's heavy!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't be a wimp." There was a pause as they continued to carry their friend down the street. The goth girl added, "Though I have to admit, he is pretty heavy."

———————————————————————————

"...Huh...what...I...huh?" Danny opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in the living room of his house. Sitting up, he was surprised to see Sam sleeping on his own chair a few feet away, snoring softly. _'She snores?...Well, at least it's the 'cute' kind of snoring...'_

'_I heard that,' _Sam's voice rang into Danny's head, causing the daemon to jump in surprise. Sam opened her eyes and grinned at him. Speaking to him mentally, she explained, _'Cool, huh?'_

'_Yeah...I mean, this is awesome!' _Danny smiled at her.

Sam's smile vanished, a concerned look melting onto her face. She asked aloud, "Are...you ok?"

Danny sighed, smile also gone, "Yeah...I'll be ok. What did my parents say when you brought me here?"

"Me and Tucker told them everything." Sam smiled, "They were shocked, but believed us when they saw your bruises." She paused. "Which healed overnight, I guess."

"Overnight? I slept that long! Oh, man, am I gonna' be late!" Danny asked, nervously.

"No, no...it's six in the morning, silly. We don't have to get to work until nine." Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny sighed in relief, "Good...so, uh...do...you like playing video games?"

Sam guffawed playfully and joked, "Is Tucker crushing on your sister?"

"Yeah. He thinks I don't know it, but I do." The daemon replied casually. The goth girl stared at him with her eyes widened in shock. "...What? Like I really care...unless he ends up hurting her. Then I'll kill 'im." Danny growled softly, eyes flashing red.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, hero boy." She punched the daemon's shoulder playfully. Danny jumped a bit and phased out for a moment before regaining tangibility. The goth girl smirked, "Still workin' on that, 'Reaper'?" Danny glared at her playfully before standing up and walking upstairs. Sam asked, "Where are you going?"

"To waste the three hours I have 'till work-time playing video games." Danny replied cheekily.

"Let me join you." Sam grinned, walking up after him.

Jazz stood up from behind another chair and smirked, _'Lovebirds...mom and dad will be happy that he's found someone...wait, Tucker likes me? Wow...'_ She shook her head before quickly deciding to forget about it—it was probably her brother being wrong about something, as usual.

...Right?

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yes, that's the end of the chapter. I ended it on a 'Jazz' note, with no real reason.

**Reaper** is a slightly-humorous show, so I had a lot of humor here. Though, obviously, there were serious moments, but that's expected, isn't it? Most of the humor is random, but if you know me, then you know that it's expected...

Also, the year in this chapter is in June 2008 (as Danny's birthday is on June 6th, and his birthday was at the beginning of this chapter), which may get a bit confusing…but, uh, whatever!

Read and review! Or...since you read already...oh, you know what I mean, people! Just review, please! Tell me what you think—whether you liked it or hated it. Either way. I…guess that's everything, _**except these final notes that you should read**_.

_**Note:**_** though I describe Danny as 'soulless', he still has emotions. I only narrate him as that because he does not really own the soul which is inside him. **

**Also, if you're having a hard time imagining Danny's transformations into Reaper and back, think of the Season 1 version of Jake Long's (**American Dragon**) morphing into his dragon form and back (how the flames move along him when he's dragooning up, and how he 'shrinks' back into human form). As Danny gets more powerful, I might change his transformation a bit…but not for a while! **

**That is all!x**


End file.
